bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach Wiki:Anime Summary Unit
This is a Policy & Standards Committee project that aims to provide the summaries for Anime episodes currently lacking such summaries. The leader of this project is TheDevilHand888. How to Participate If you want to participate in this project just claim an episode from the story arc episode set below by putting your name next to the episode and list the status as incomplete. When you have finished adding the summary for the episode, change the status to needs checking for completion. Once all the episodes are done, we can move on to the next arc. The goal would be to get one arc done per month. But, of course if it is done sooner then we'll move on to the next arc sooner. Of course, if you are done with your episode and want to do another one (that hasn't been claimed yet) then you can do so. But remember! This is suppose to be fun and not stressful! So if you claim an episode but find that the week has become busy, just unclaim it and don't worry about it. Also, you do not have to be a committee member to participate. However, please be aware that the committee members will be reading over all summaries, including those by other committee members, for quality assurance purposes. This is all for the sake of making the summaries the best they can be for the benefit of all wiki users. If you have any questions, you may leave a message in the User Comments section. Or feel free to leave a message on a committee member's talk page. Contribution Box Anyone willing to contribute to the project will be able to use this badge on their User Page. Of course, there are several other badges available through contribution to Policy and Standards Committee projects. Check them out! Article Guidelines These are the Guidelines to keep in mind when writing summaries and they are also things that might be helpful if you writing an episode summary for the very first time. They are also designed to comply with wiki best practice. This section is a work in progress. Please feel free to add your own suggestions, tips and tricks. 1. Please keep in mind that this is a wiki and so please do not speculate when writing the episode summary. Just describe things as they unfold, and when in doubt, go for neutral tone and wording. 2. The episode summary is not suppose to be a substitute for actually watching the episode. As such, there is no need to give minute details of everything that's happening. This includes battles. There is a project that is going to have battle details, so every part of the fight does not need to be stated. Remember, it is a summary only. 3. Links - please consider providing one where you think that the reader of the summary might want more information on either a character or a term. 4. Please do not forget to fill in the other episode details when, before, or after editing the summary, such as the characters in order of appearance list and the powers and techniques list. 5. In the summary we should only include what happened in the episode. Recaps and Previews from the previous episode(s) and for the next episode are not to be added. 6. Always remember to keep The Manual of Style particularly the In-universe part in mind while writing the summaries. See the Layout Guide to see how episode pages should be laid out and organized. Issues with Episodes Incomplete Summaries - ''High Priority'' Most episodes have short summaries, but are missing more in depth detail about the episode. Many summaries need to be elaborated on, most need links added to names, locations, techniques, etc., and all need to be proofread. Missing Characters list - ' Many episode summaries are missing characters in order of appearance lists from the Bount arc on. '''Missing Powers and Techniques list - ' They are missing or incomplete for most of the episodes from the Bount arc on. 'Missing Fights list - ' As of March 17, 2010, all episodes in the Soul Society arcs have been given "Fights" sections with appropriate fights listed. All other arcs need "Fight" sections added in. 'Dead Arc Links - '''Issue resolved. '''Episode Articles Missing Pictures - ' Some of the completed episode summaries are missing pictures to go with the text. 'Short Summaries Missing - ' Issue resolved. 'Infoboxes Missing - ' Issue Resolved. Formatting Characters in order of appearance To list characters, use the wikitext #Character Name For example... #Ichigo Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Yasutora Sado :etc. For the most part, characters that don't have their own articles here won't be listed as a character on this list, with a few exceptions. '''Notes *Onmitsukidō agents (part of the Reversal Counter Force) often deliver messages throughout Seireitei and, as recurring characters, should be counted. *Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka (the six fairies that make up her hairpins) should only be counted as characters if they appear and contribute significant dialog. There's no need to list them every time she uses her powers. If they do have dialog, they must be listed by individually by name (see link above). *Bount Dolls that are summoned will not be listed as characters, they will be listed in the "Powers and Techniques section." *Manifested Zanpakutō spirits will be listed as characters. Tōjū that have significant roles, dialog, and can be distinguished will also be listed, however, Tōjū that are indistinguishable or irrelevant will not. *Common Hollows will not be listed as characters unless have they names and/or are distinguishable enough to be either be given their own article or a spot on the List of Hollows. Arrancar will always be considered characters. Fights Each episode should have a "Fights" section between "Characters in order of appearance" and "Powers and Techniques used." Fights should be listed chronologically (in the order that they happened or began in that particular episode) and organized using bullets by typing an asterisk ( * ) before the name of the fight. They should be set to default size, not bold or italicized, and should be linked to the appropriate fight page. When a fight concludes, add "(concluded)" to that particular episode to indicate that the fight ends in that episode. If there are no fights in an episode, put "None" in the Fights section. For example, a proper listing for Episode 39 would look like: *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Kenpachi Zaraki and for Episode 40: *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Kenpachi Zaraki (concluded) What is a fight and what's not? #A "fight" will be considered to be the time from the initiation to the end of physical combat between at least 2 opponents in present time. They must be considered serious contests. Training sessions, petty brawls, and flashbacks to previous fights will not be listed as fights. #If opponents physically engage in combat during an episode, it should be listed in the section as a fight. Special circumstances #If opponents physically engage each other (i.e. clash swords) moments before an episode ends, add the appropriate fight to the list. If opponents are talking or moving to engage without making contact and the episode ends just before they clash, do not add it to the fights list. #If a fight (or the conclusion of a fight) carries on to the next episode, list it on the next episode summary as well, and so on until the fight ends. #If a fight concludes but a winner/loser or draw is not clearly established or is uncertain, continue the fight into the next episode summary and add "(concluded)" after the name of the fight. Powers and Techniques used - Example To aid you in writing the powers & techniques section, here is an example of what it should look like. If there are no powers or techniques used, just write "None" under the heading. A couple of points that need clarifying: *Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka & Sado's arm (& its various forms) are not techniques (rather they are powers), while Santen Kesshun etc and El Directo are techniques. *Bakkōtō and Dolls should be listed in the same style as the Zanpakutō. *Things like the Senkaimon would be best not included in this section. Instead the links should be provided in the Synopsis. *Hollow powers such as Cero or Garganta should be labeled under "Hollow techniques" because they are available to all Hollows and Arrancar in general, while techniques like Gran Rey Cero and Negación are unique to certain classes of Hollows and Arrancar and should be listed with "Techniques used." *The only time Zanjutsu should be mentioned as a technique is if there were no other techniques used in the episode. *For techniques etc that have Spanish or other meanings as well as the Japanese meaning, only list the Kanji and English translation to minimize clutter. Further info on the Spanish etc can be found by clicking on the link. *Since Ichigo's Shikai is permanently released, it should be noted the first time it was released, but there's no need to list it every time he appears with it on his back. *The name of Kenpachi's Zanpakutō is unknown and it is permanently released, so it needs no mentioning unless the name is discovered, in which case it also needs only to be mention the first time. *List powers like Ganju's, Don Kanonji's, and the three mod-souls (Ririn, Noba, Kurōdo) with "Other powers." The Powers and Techniques used sections should follow the example below, like the character pages follow the Layout Guide Kidō used: *Hadō #31 Shakkahō (赤火砲, Shot of Red Fire) *Bakudō #4 Hainawa (這縄, Crawling Rope) Shinigami techniques: * Hollow techniques: * * Techniques used: * * * * * * * * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * Bankai: * * Resurrección used: * Dolls summoned: * * Bakkōtō used: * * Other powers: * * Current Arc The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (Episodes 168-189) *The Reversal of Rukia, the Rampaging Blade "Images needed" *The Nightmare Which is Shown, Ichigo's Inside the Mirror- "Images needed" *Confrontation?! Amagai vs. Gotei 13 - 13:18, June 3, 2011 (UTC) *The Princess' Decision, the Sorrowful Bride- [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 00:35, June 10, 2011 (UTC) *The 2nd Division Sorties! Ichigo is Surrounded- [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 00:35, June 10, 2011 (UTC) *Amagai's True Strength, zanpakutō is released! *The Darkness Which Moves! Kibune's True Colors *Kira and Kibune, Offense and Defense of 3rd Division *Ice and Flame! Fierce Fight of Amagai vs. Hitsugaya *Sortie Orders! Suppress the House of Kasumiōji *Duel! Amagai vs. Ichigo-- *The Fallen Shinigami's Pride-- Alternate Arc This arc is for anyone more familiar with current arcs that would like to edit them instead. There is no Projected Completion date for alternate arcs, as they are meant to encourage free participation from editors. Please make any necessary edits in accordance with the Project's lists of examples and mark any completed items with '''YourUserName *needs checking for completion*' so they may be checked for completion by a seated member. Arrancar vs. Shinigami arc (Episodes 190-205) *Nel's Secret, a Big-Breasted Beauty Joins the Battle!? *Incomplete* *Irresistible, Puppet Show of Terror *Pesche's Seriousness *Joining the Battle! The Strongest Shinigami Army Appears *Byakuya's Bankai, the Quiet Anger *The Two Scientists, Mayuri's Trap *Holy Birth, the Resurrected Szayel Aporro *The Hardest Body!? Cut Down Nnoitra! *Nnoitra Released! Multiplying Arms *Fierce Fighting Conclusion! Who's the Strongest? *Karakura Town Gathers! Aizen Versus Shinigami Current/Alternate Arc: Finished Episodes The episodes here have been labeled as finished, but could still have a missing or inaccurate detail and must not be removed until the Projected Finish Date; and even then, Only an Admin or Seated Member is allowed to do this. *The New Captain Appears! His Name is Shūsuke Amagai - TheDevilHand888 *New Development, the Dangerous Transfer Student Appears! - TheDevilHand888 *The Profusion of Blooming Crimson Flowers - [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']](Images) *The Profusion of Blooming Crimson Flowers - *Kibune Goes to War! The Violent Wind that Rages - *Desperate Struggle Under the Moonlit Night, the Mysterious Assassin and Zanpakutō - TheDevilHand888 *The Appearance of the Great Evil! The Darkness in the House of Kasumiōji *Break the Mirror's Boundary! Ichigo's Captivity- *Completed* *Ichigo Rages! The Assassin's Secret-- *The Revenging Assassin, Ichigo is Targeted *Mystery! The Sword-Consuming Assassin *Ichigo's Stomach-cutting Persuasion Strategy *Thump! A Kemari Tournament Filled with Hollows *Hueco Mundo Chapter, Restart! *The Frightening Banquet, Szayel Aporro Theater *Nelliel's Past- Lemursrule Episodes Missing Pictures Below are a list of Episodes that have completed summaries, but have little to no images in the summary section. If you want to add images to these episodes, simply sign your name next to the episode and list the status as '''incomplete'. After you finish adding images, change the status to complete. Before adding images, be sure to read the Image Policy, as it has recently changed. *Kibune Goes to War! The Violent Wind that Rages User Comments This section is for any questions or statements that a user might have. Feel free to ask any questions you might have about this page or the Anime in general. Hey everyone. I was looking at some of my older discussions on the Talkpage. Specifically the part about adding a "Scroll Box" to the "Characters in order of appearance" section. It was initially decided to add the box if the characters exceeded 20, however I feel that number is too big. 10 or 12 is more appropriate. I'd just like to hear if anyone else agrees with this? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 13:45, June 3, 2011 (UTC)